All I Want For Christmas
by Terra Tenshi
Summary: My Christmas Present to all Yaoi fans. Someone helps Riku get in the holiday spirit. SoraRiku, established relationship. Now with added short based on KH2 cannon. First story in my Yaoi Advent Calendar 'O6.
1. All I Want For Christmas

Warnings: Male/male relationships, kissing, and some implied stuff.

**All I Want For Christmas**

By: Hime-dono (aka Terra Tenshi)

"Come on lazy bones! Get up! Get Up! GET UP!" Yuffie bounced up and down on the bed trying futilely to rip away his nice warm blankets and force him to face the world outside of this nice, cozy bed. Fat. Chance.

Riku grumbled something unintelligible from his haven beneath the multiple blankets and pillows. Moments later his leg moved sharply beneath the covers and succeeded in throwing Yuffie from her perch on the mattress. She hit the floor with an undignified 'Uff!' which brought a faint smile to his lips. Yuffie picked herself up and dusted off her clothes with all the dignity she had left, before turning and glaring at the lump in the bed. Her hands flew up to rest on her hips.

"Fine then, you can just lay there like a big old lump and miss all the fun. I tried." And with that she stormed out. Riku sighed in relief. Finally she was gone and he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to drag him out of his room for the rest of the day.

Normally Riku would have been the first person up and about when it came to getting ready for the Holiday season. Of course 'normal' before this year had meant Destiny Islands where the sun shone practically everyday, up to and including Christmas, and the temperature never dipped below a balmy seventy degrees. Now he was stuck in Traverse Town where the average temperature on any given winter day was a bleak twenty degrees and the snow drifts were taller than he was. Thank you very much but he was perfectly happy to stay here and avoid turning into an icicle.

He had almost returned to dream land when the door to his hotel room creaked open. He barely managed to keep himself from groaning. He'd been almost positive that Yuffie wouldn't be making a return visit that day after their encounter earlier but she was the only person who would dare enter his room without first knocking. Damn. He waited for her to pounce. And waited. And waited... Odd. Yuffie always pounced on him upon first entering his room. For a minute he considered that perhaps a stray draft had blown the door open.

Closing his eyes he listened for anything that would give away the presence of someone else in the room. Soft breathing echoed in his ears. He almost turned to the intruder when a soft humming reached his ears. He paused trying to place the familiar tune. Then a voice began to sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need." Soft footsteps whispered across the carpet.

"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." The voice was nearer now.

"I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know." A smile curled the corners of Riku's lips.

"Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas…" The singer bent and warm breath carried the next words to his ear.

"…Is you." Riku twisted swiftly beneath the covers but the singer had already backed off. Sapphire eyes sparkled as they continued to sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need." The words came faster this time.

"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." The singer began to dance now.

"I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace." Lips turned up to smile around the words.

"Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day." Sincerity colored the words and now it was Riku's turn to smile.

"I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know." Blue eyes were imploring as they gazed at him.

"Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you…you, baby." A tan hand reached out to him but, at the last second, pulled away.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow." The curtain was pushed aside to display the glittering whiteness that covered everything outside.

"I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe." A kiss was blown and Riku's grin grew.

"I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick." The words had taken on a gently teasing tone.

"I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click." Hands cupped an ear as though straining to hear something far away.

"'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight." Riku smirked and extended his arms in a clear invitation of just that.

"What more can I do. Baby all I want Christmas is you. You…" Riku seemed to consider this before smirking again.

"All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere." A light blush dusted the singers cheeks making them seem to glow adorably.

"And the sound of children's laughter fills the air." This was true Riku mussed and for a moment he wondered what must be happening to make Leon laugh.

"And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing." They danced closer again and Riku's full attention was once more drawn to the slender figure.

"Santa won't you bring me the one I really need – won't you please bring my baby to me…" The dancing had become a sort of taunt now, bringing them close but remaining just out of reach.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for." The voice lowered making the words seem more intimate.

"I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door." This brought more wicked thoughts and Riku's smirk grew.

"Oh I just want him for my own more than you could ever know." The singer knelt at the end of the bed and began slowly climbing up its length.

"Make my wish come true baby all I want for Christmas is you…" Straddling Riku's thighs the line was sung softly the words whispering off at the end as they shared a gentle kiss.

"All I want for Christmas is you baby." The words were whisper soft in their mixed breath. Riku smiled.

"Sure about that? If you want I'll tell everyone to take your presents back." Soft pink lips pouted at him and he couldn't help but catch them up in another kiss. This time when they separated they were both out of breath. Riku was the first to speak.

"So what was all that about anyway." Slender shoulders shrugged.

"Yuffie said you were being a jerk and refusing to get up again. I guess I thought that maybe I could give you a little incentive." Riku stretched.

"Well it worked. I mean after a show like that how could I even think of going back to bed?" Aqua eyes peeked from beneath lowered lids. "Unless…"

Cheeks were stained a faint pink. "Later." His companion promised breathlessly. Riku nodded.

"In that case it looks like I'll have to get up." A dazzling smile was his reward.

"Does that mean you'll come help us decorate?" Deep blue eyes pleaded with him. He lifted his shoulders in a negligent shrug.

"Sure." Lips pressed to his in a sweet kiss which lingered for a few moments before breaking. A head nestled against his shoulder like a kitten and hands came up to rest against his chest.

"I love you, Riku." He hummed contentedly for a moment before replying.

"I love you too Sora."

AN: Well, here it is the first story in my Yaoi advent calendar. The plan is that I'll get one fic posted every day from now until Christmas. Think of it as my present to the Yaoi fan community. C&C welcome, if you see something wrong please tell me, I'm trying to improve on my writing skills so advice is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I wouldn't be wondering what in the hell was up with the KH2 secret ending.

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!_**


	2. Childhood Beliefs

Warnings: Surprisingly NONE!

**Childhood Beliefs**

By: Hime-dono (aka Terra Tenshi)

"And a pony, and a new sword, and-"

"Sora."

"-a puppy, and a new model kit, and-"

"Sora!"

"-I wish Tidus would stop being such a crybaby, and Wakka would stop saying 'ya' all the time, and I wish Selphie wouldn't be so hyper 'cuz she's scary, and-"

"SORA!"

Innocent sapphire eyes blinked at his older friend. "What?"

"Santa Clause isn't real."

"Don't say that Riku!" Sora looked aghast at his friends claim.

"Geez, Sora. I can't believe you haven't figured it out already."

"Figure what out?"

"Parent's only say Santa's real so you'll be good."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"No way, Riku! Santa _is_ real!"

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is!"

"NO! He's not, and I can _prove_ it."

Sora stopped abruptly and tilted his head to peer at his friend. "How?" He asked curiously.

Riku smired. "Who do you think brings the presents on Christmas Eve?"

"Santa...?" Sora asked hopefully.

Riku rolled his eyes. "No, stupid. Your parents. Stay up tonight and watch them, you'll see."

"You're wrong, Riku. Santa's _real_."

Riku shook his head, silver hair flying everywhere.

Sora peeked out from between the rails of the banister. Santa_ was_ real and he'd prove it to Riku. He nodded firmly to himself and returned his eyes to the Christmas tree sitting innocently in the darkened living room. He'd already been caught and returned to his room twice tonight but he was being extra careful this time and he was sure they hadn't seen him.

There was movement in the living room below; a light clicked on. Sora held his breath...and let it out in a quiet whoosh as he realized that it was only his mom moving around and picking up. Sora had just settled back in for another long wait when his mom stopped moving to glance around. He pulled away from the rail a second before she glanced upward and counted to five before he looked back downstairs.

His mom was bent over, rummaging in the bottom of the closet; Sora clapped a hand over his mouth to keep her from hearing him. When she stood upright she was carrying a pile of brightly wrapped packages in her arms. Sora watched in round-eyed horror as she moved to carefully arrange the pile under the tree. As she stepped back to look at her handy-work Sora was already scrambling up. He flew up the few stairs and down the hall to his room, so upset that he didn't even realize he'd left his precious bear behind. He fumbled for a moment with the supposedly child-proof latch on his window and the struggled to shove it open so that he could scramble out onto the tree branch that hung just below him.

With the skill of long practice he shimmied across the branch and around the trunk to another bedroom window. Then he knocked and knocked and knocked until Riku finally appeared.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily at his friend. Sora climbed over the sill and in to the room before wrapping his arms tightly around his friend's middle. Riku frowned at his newly gained barnacle, poking absently until he reached the ticklish skin over his friend's ribs. After a few minutes of writhing and breathless laughter Sora released his death grip and Riku moved to climb back into his bed. Sora followed him and sat on the edge of the bed, bowing his head and pressing his face against his friends shoulder.

"You were right." Sora muttered tiredly against the sleep warmed skin.

"Of course. I'm always right." Sora could hear the smirk in his friend's voice but considering the warm arm draped around his shoulders he decided not to bother with complaints. They sat there in silence for awhile, breathing softly and keeping away their chills with body heat. Riku's bedside alarm clock beeped when it reached midnight waking Sora from the doze he had slipped into.

"Merry Christmas, Sora." Riku murmured into the cold, still air of early morning. Sora mewled softly. Slowly, drowsily, he stirred enough to raise his head from his best friends shoulder.

"Don' wanna go home." Sora slurred sleepily. Riku half smiled and shoved at the messy covers on his bed. He managed to shift the two of them under the covers with a surprising minimum of fuss. With his face buried against Riku's chest and tucked safely under the warm covers a small smile curled up the corners of Sora's mouth. He was comforted with the fact that if he couldn't believe in Santa at least he could always believe in Riku.

AN: Yes, I'm trying to do a Yaoi Advent Calendar again this year. No, I don't have that much hope of actually getting all these scenes posted and on time. But hey look on the bright side. I _was_ just going to repost an edited version of _All I Want For Christmas_ but then my Hikari guilted me into doing something new so you get FLUFF! Albeit short fluff. Enjoy while my holiday spirit lasts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if all goes well I may have a future job at Buena Vista. YAY!

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**_


End file.
